OTP AU LIST: DENNY
by WRATH77
Summary: My ficlets of Denny based on my OTP AU list that I made. R&R
1. Author Notes

Guess What? I actually made an OTP challenge list, like I see a how bunch of other people do. So, I decided to make an OTP AU list, basically just write/draw your OTP based on the themes I give out. I only chose 10 and some have been done, but hey, I put some new ones.

So, here is the list:

1-Military AU

2-College AU

3-Grimm AU (I had to put this because its such an awesome show)

4-Domestic AU

5- Cop AU

6- Hospital AU

7-Crime AU (If people don't understand this, it's basically put one of the pairing as a criminal or both of them as criminals)

8-Reverese AU (Think like Supernatural, with Castiel being human and Dean being an angel, something like that)

9-Hogwarts AU

10-Fantasty AU

I will also be writing my OTP's with this list. The pairing I chose for this story is: Denny (Benny X Dean)

Enjoy reading!


	2. Leaving

Dean sighed as he waited by the impala, looking at his boots.

Benny was going to the Navy today.

He's going on a six month sea duty and while they still can talk through emails and skype, Benny will still be gone for a long time. Dean can already feel his presence leaving the house.

"Alright, cher. I'm ready."

Dean looked to the side and smiled when he saw Benny, all up in uniform. His throat clogged up , but he willed it down.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Dean said as he walked to the driver's seat. He was stopped by Benny, who then pulled him into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, darling."

Dean gulped and hugged him back, trying to will the tears away. He then pulled away, looking at Benny with a teary smile.

"Well, come on, Captain. Let's get you on board." Dean said, making Benny throw his head back and give out a hearty laugh. They went inside the impala and drove off.

**AN: I'm gonna do Denny now! I love this pairing!**

**So another Navy Benny and sad Dean. His papa bear is leaving! Dean likes pirate jokes.**

**Next is college AU!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	3. Massaging all the Kinks

"Mmm, that feels good."

"Easy there, Benny."

Benny moaned as Dean kneaded his back and pressing against the muscles.

Dean and Benny were roommates at KU and Benny came on a football scholarship. When he joined the team at KU, the coach worked him harder than the other players and Benny was usually worned out by the end of each session. Luckily, Dean was an expert on massages.

Benny moaned again as Dean massaged out a kink in shoulder. He then felt Deans fingers go lower, and smirked, knowing what he was thinking.

He flipped on his back, making Dean yelp and fall on his chest. Benny hands rubbed against his shoulder and then moved down to his hips.

"It's been a long time, eh darling?" Benny purred.

"Ever since the coach started making you do all those extra plays." Dean pouted, "You're tired all the time."

"Sorry, cher." Benny said, "Let's hope the coach lays off me for a while."

"I don't know. I think you're the best they got."

Benny laughed quietly.

"I don't think so, Dan. I work just as hard as the others." He said, then yawned.

"Take a break, papa bear." Dean said as he tried to get up, but Benny held him in place.

"Stay."

Dean just rolled his eyes and lay his head on Benny's chest, deciding a quick cat nap would be fine.

**AN: Some Denny college au!**

**I just like the idea of Benny on a football scholarship and Dean helping him out. Too cute.**

**Next is Grimm AU!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN! **


	4. Traditional

Dean was walking in the woods, talking in the scent of pine and trying to calm his nerves.

He had another argument with his father.

His father wanted him to hurry up and choose a blutblad mate. To start a family and have pups. Saying he is 23 years old and should get settled. Dean yelled at him, saying he first wanted to go college. The argument escalated to both of them wogueing. Dean left the house before it got carried away.

Dean froze when heard a twig snap and sniffed the air. He didn't smell anything off, but his eyes woged red and he let out a growl. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground, making him snarl and woge. He fought his attacker and slammed him to the ground, ready to rip his attacker apart. When he saw his face, he froze.

"What the fu-? Benny?!"

He looks down at his best friend/lover Benny Lafitte, a jaegerbar who lives in the woods. He knew Benny since Elementary School, as they got older, they became much closer.

Dean woged back to his human state as Benny woged also woged back, laughing.

"Dammit, Benny. I could have hurt you." Dean said as he got up and helped Benny up.

"Heh, like you could, cher." Benny said, making Dean look over Benny's large frame and shrugging. Benny then wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders.

"What's the matter, Dean?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Dad is getting on my case to find a mate."

"I take it you didn't tell him about us."

"Hah, hell no."

John was not only overbearing, but was also homophobic. Apparently, he had no idea of Dean's bisexuality or his love for another species.

"Don't worry, cher." Benny said, kissing his cheek, "The minute you do, I'll be right there beside you."

Dean smiled and held Bennys arm.

"I know you will."

**AN: Grimm AU, with Blutblad Dean and Jaegerbar Benny.**

**I just thought of John as an ultra-traditional Blutblad and Dean hates it. Benny is a jaegerbar because he just reminds me of a bear. **

**Domestic AU next!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN or Grimm! **


	5. Rainy Day In

Benny woke up groggily, hearing the rain pattering on the windows. He looked to the side and smiled, seeing Dean curled on his side sound asleep.

Benny loves seeing Dean like this, all spooned next to him, relaxed. Benny kissed Deans neck, peppering it with soft kisses. Dean moaned and muttered as he woke up.

"MM, your bead tickles." He said as he looked over at Benny with a sleepy smile.

"You look good like this, cher. All relaxed and pliant." Benny said as he nipped Deans neck, "Want to see you like this all day."

"Mmm, that right?" Dean said as he turned over and kissed Benny, both moaning as they kissed. Tongues dueled as Benny groped Dean's cock, feeling it get hard in his touch.

"Are you getting hard, darling?" Benny purred, "You think you could up from last night?"

"You can count on it." Dean said with a grin.

Bennys hand then reached over to his ass and his fingers went over Deans hole, feeling it still wet and loose from last night. He entered a finger, feeling it smoothly go in. Dean whined against Benny's touch, writhing against the sheets.

"Benny, fuck me!" Dean whined, making Benny remove his fingers and entered Dean smoothly. He started a smooth slow rhythm, making Dean moans kissed Benny with raw passion.

Dean came with a keen as Benny came with a groan, biting down on Dean's shoulder. The couple fell as a heap on their bed. Benny nuzzled Dean's neck, kissing it.

"Mmm, can we just stay in for the rest of the day?" Dean moaned.

Benny chuckled lightly and kissed Dean fully.

"I'm sure we can manage that, cher."

**AN: Domestic AU, with smut!**

**Just some cutie, lay, rainy day and Sunday smut. I just love these two.**

**Cop AU next!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved!**


	6. Undercover Vice

"Hey, how do I look?"

Benny looked at Dean and had to hold down a growl.

Dean was going undercover as a male escort for Vice. Benny knows that they are partner and lovers, he doesn't like anybody else to touch Dean, but its for work. He was wearing a tightfitting suit and to top it all off, he was wearing wire-framed glasses.

He looked delicious.

"Your tie needs to be fixed." Benny said, going behind Dean and fixing it. His frame loomed over Deans leaner frame, making sure the younger police officer can feel his body heat. When he finished, he blew a little in his ear, making Dean shiver.

"Better not let anyone touch you, cher." Benny whispered in his ear, "I don't want anyone touching what's mine."

Dean turned to look at him, heat in his eyes. He then got up in his personal space and whispered,

"I'll be sure to remember that, Mr. Officer."

Benny just smiled at his partner; they are going to have so much fun when Dean comes back.

**AN: Cop AU!**

**I just like the idea of the boys working in Vice and Dean working undercover as an escort. Dean looks hot in wire framed glasses.**

**Next is Hospital AU!**

**Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	7. Footsie

Dean sighed as he sat against the chair in the lounge.

Another successful surgery.

He just performed open heart surgery on a Linda Tran and it was a success. Her teenage son, Kevin, even hugged him as a thank you.

"Hey, brother, good day?"

He looked up and smiled, seeing it was Benny, who is a physical therapist in the hospital.

His relationship with Benny was an odd one, they first started as friends in Med School and then became lovers when they did their residency at Lawrence Memorial.

"Awesome day, Benny." Dean grinned as Benny sat across from him, "Ms. Tran has a new heart. How is ?"

"He's a stubborn old goat, but he's getting better. His legs are getting stronger." Benny said with a smile.

Dean smiled back, always liking Bennys friendly demeanor. Despite his rugged appearance, the large man was a giant teddy bear.

Dean then smirked as his stroke his foot down Bennys leg, making the other man smirk.

"Are we going to use the janitor's closet again, cher?" Benny purred, moving his foot and stroking Deans.

"Maybe we are." Dean said back with a sultry gaze.

"Hey, Dean-o."

Dean flinched and glared at Meg, a nurse, who was smirking at him.

"You're needed in room 4." She said. Both men stood up, but Benny leaned over and put his hand on the small of his back.

"Later, cher." He said before walking away. Dean just hopes time will go by fast.

**AN: Hospital AU!**

**Dean is a heart surgeon and Benny is a physical therapist, I could just see them like that. Just them paying a little footsie. And Meg makes an appearance.**

**Crime AU next!**

**Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!**


	8. The Underdog

Benny was getting a beer when he saw the new fighter get into the cage. All he did was raise an eyebrow.

The kid was young, way too young to be in a illegal fight club. Hell, he looked like a twink. He had a shock of blonde hair and green eyes. The eyes were what really got benny.

They were a bright green, a soulful green. It could also be that his eyes look older than he did, they looked way too mature for his face. He watched as the kid took off his shirt and entered the cage, facing off his opponent.

Surprisingly, the kid held his own.

The opponent fell to the ground, blood spilling out his mouth. The kid just sauntered out of the cage as though he owned the place. He caught Benny's eye and grinned, winking at him.

That just made Benny's blood burn.

He walked over and grabbed the kids arm, making him look up at him in confusion.

"What's your name, sugar?" Benny asked, making the kid smile.

"It's Dean. And you?"

"Benny."

"Ben-ny." Dean said slowly, as though he was tasting his name, "Well, see you later, Benny."

Benny watched as Dean walked away, smirking to himself.

He always did cheer for the underdog.

**AN: Crime AU, with illegal fighting club.**

**Just to clarify, Benny is actually turned on by Dean, both by his looks and fighting skills. Dean is just a cocky little shit.**

**Next is Reverse Verse!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


	9. Blood Bags

Benny looked around, seeing the coast was clear. He opens his bag and sees the six blood bags he stolen.

It was all for Dean.

Benny would be the laughing stock of the hunter community if they found out he was shacking up with a vampire.

He met Dean when he found him feeding on a violent pedophile. He learned that Dean only feeds on "bad guys", so he won't hurt any innocents. He learned that Dean got bitten when he was 27 and ran away from home so he won't hurt his family. When he saw the vampire, Benny could see he was struggling with the hunger and also saw the empty loneliness. It was Dean that asked for the blood bags, stating it will be easier to feed on them then people.

Benny goes into his jeep and hands the bag to Dean.

"Here you go, cher."

"Thanks, babe." He smiled as he reached into the bag and took one out.

"Do you need a straw?" Benny said, making Dean roll his eyes.

"Oh, shut up." Dean said as he started to drink from the blood bag.

Benny grinned; his life can't get any weirder than this.

**AN: Reverse Verse, with vampire Dean and hunter Benny.**

**I think the story is pretty straightforward.**

**Hogwarts AU Next!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved!**


	10. Practice

"Hit it over here, Benny."

"I'm trying, Dean."

Dean and his boyfriend, Benny, are beaters for the Gryffindor quidditch team and were practicing in the flied. Dean was known for his speed, while Benny is known for his brute strength. It's safe to say that whenever its game time for the Gryffindors, the other team makes sure no tot get between them.

Dean was waiting for the bludger, looking for it when there was a sudden gust of wind, pollen going into his eyes.

"Dean, watch out."

Den suddenly got the wind knocked out of him as the bludger came and hit him in the stomach, making him fall off his broom. He dimly heard Benny screaming and he suddenly felt like his body was slowing down.

He then became aware that he was on the ground and Benny was holding him up.

"Easy, Dean. You hurt bad, you gotta breathe, ok?"

Dean looked at Benny and smiled, hearing the nurses that were running towards them.

"So glad you are here, Benny." He said groggily, "Really glad."

**AN: HP AU! **

**I just got the idea of them as beaters and Dean getting hurt by accident. Don't worry, Dean is ok.**

**Next is Fantasy AU! **

**I don't own SPN or HP! Comments are loved! **


	11. Secret Lovers

Knight Benjamin was walking through the halls, nodding to his knights. He was heading to his bed chambers for the night. He just finished negotiations with the House Winchester.

Heh, negotiations.

Nobody knew that the vampire knight was secretly having an affair with King Johns eldest, Dean. They first met during a hunting party and the eldest caught his eyes. He didn't know if it was the freckles, the plump lips or his forest-green eyes.

He remembers approaching the prince on evening, asking for a sparring match. Their movements were quick and brutal; moving on high adrenaline and the smell of their sweat in the air. Then Dean tackled him and threw him on the ground, Dean blocking him. The two men stared and to this day, none of them knew who made the first move, but the next thing Benny knew he was fucking Dean against the wall.

Benny pulled himself together as e entered his chambers seeing the prince on his bed, naked with the sheets covering his lower half.

"Mmm, have you finished negotiations, sir knight?" Dean murmured sleepily.

"Yes, my prince." Benny murmured, removing his clothes and chain mail, "But I think we have to work more on it."

Dean smiled as he took off his sheets.

"Then you better come, vampire."

**AN: Fantasy AU, with vampire knight Benny and Prince Dean, having a nefarious affair. Gotta love them.**

**Thanks for all the people who read this fic. Ciao!**

**I don't own SPN! Comments are loved! **


End file.
